Kokoa's Love Story
by TheEmoVampiress
Summary: Kokoa has finally arrived at Yokai Academy, and is planning on freeing her sister. But when someone turns up in her life, will she be able to go through with it, or will she fall victim to love? Currently Rated T, but will be changed to M for future reasons.
1. Chapter 1: New Year & Two Vampires

Yo! It's the VampireLover boy, back with another story! This one is gonna be my first romance story. Also this one is rated M for future reasons. Please don't bash this story if it seems too clichéd. I'm new to this kind of story, and I've had ideas for a while about one. Before we go along, I'd like Kokoa to do the disclaimer.

Kokoa: Do I look like a talk show host?

VL: *speeds and dresses her up in talkshow host outfit* Now you do. Now get out there and sing, little canary!

Kokoa: Ugh… Fine… VampireLover does not own Rosario + Vampire. If he did, I'd kill him for pairing my sister with that human trash.

VL: Hey, no trash talking Tsukune, fang face.

Kokoa: That's it! Ko-Buddy! Get here now!

Uh… On with the show! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! *runs like a little bitch*

Kokoa: *BANG* Where is he?!

* * *

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

" **Inner Moka/? Talking"**

 _ **Inner Moka/? Thinking**_

"Ko-Buddy talking"

Scene Change

 **POV Change**

* * *

 **? POV**

I was riding the bus to Yokai Academy from the human world. I would miss this place, but there were tons of new opportunities waiting for me at Yokai. I was half-asleep, making sure to keep an eye on my surroundings.

I missed being human… Not having to worry about someone trying to kill you at every turn, never needing to fight unless I was provoked, and simply being with the only girl I had loved enough to give up my humanity. Man, I miss Sakura… she always loved going to school. I wish I could see her again… Just once. I brushed my long, jet black hair out of my eyes, trying to keep my vision clear. My dark blue eyes scanned the bus' other passengers, which was only a single boy with dark brown hair. But… something smelled different about him. He wasn't a monster; not fully anyway. He was mostly human with… vampire blood?! He… He was like me?! A human-turned vampire? Who had done it? It couldn't have been Sakura. She's been dead for 2 years now.

 _Wait. The vampire blood in him isn't fully merged with his yet. Oh no. That boy's gonna become a ghoul! How can I help him?_

Suddenly, the boy stood up and came towards me.

"Hey… I'm Tsukune Aono. What's your name?" He asked, cheerfully.

"Oh… Hey. Name's Makoto. Makoto Tashijima. How are ya, Tsukune?" I replied, trying to be polite.

"Fine. Hey… Are you a monster? Or are you human?" That was unexpected. I didn't think he'd be so blunt about it. But, best if I answer honestly.

"Well… half and half. Half monster, half human. Well, really I'm pure-blooded now, but I was human once." I breathed in, trying to get air back after my long-winded answer. He looked shocked, and I began to laugh.

"Dude, what's with your face! You look like your girlfriend just told you she's pregnant!" I joked. He relaxed and began to smile. I think I got through to him that it was nothing special.

"So... what monster are you? A werewolf? Please tell me you're not all perverted." He whined.

"A mutt? No way! I'm a two-year pure-blooded vampire! See?" I showed off my small fangs to him. Normally, they would be bigger, but Sakura had me sealed to keep me from losing control. I also showed him the black rosary hanging from my neck. It was a dyed silver rosary, with a red gem in the center. His eyes seemed to widen when he saw it.

"Can you take yours off by yourself? Or does someone have to do it for you?" He asked.

 _How does he know about the rosary's special seal? He must've met another sealed vampire like me,_ I thought.

"No. I can only be unsealed by someone who, according to the one who turned me, 'truly loves all of me, both sealed, and unsealed.' That originally meant her, but… she's gone now." I answered.

"Oh... I'm sorry, man. That has to be rough." Tsukune spoke, sympathizing with me.

"It's okay. By the way, who's trying to turn you?" I asked nonchalantly. He then proceeded to freak out… a lot.

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about? Nobody's trying to turn me into anything!" He hyperventilated.

"Dude, I can smell your human blood, but also blood of my kind. Someone's trying to turn you, or at least keep you alive." I responded.

 _Maybe he doesn't know… I need to make sure he doesn't become a killing machine._

"H-her name's Moka. She's like you, sealed, but with two personalities. Only I can remove her seal."

 _Ooh… Twist! Apparently the future monster is in love with his future master. Wait… What am I saying?! I was the same way!_

"Hey! You two! We're about to arrive, so get ready!" The bus driver said. I had forgotten we were on a bus. Time really flies when you're having fun.

We got off the bus, and I stared out at the red ocean.

"Woah… Is it always this cool here?" I asked Tsukune.

"Not really. Most of the time it freaks me out. Hahahahahaha!" He laughed awkwardly.

Tsukune showed me the way to the school through a passage in the woods. We walked through what seemed like a graveyard. I could hear bats flying around and saw another one flying right above me.

"Uh… Hi there, whee! I'll… Just be going, whee!" It said. Not uncommon for bats to be able to talk, especially if they're familiars. So that dimwitted one obviously belongs to someone. Most likely another vampire, due to it being our signature familiar. Even though they are loyal, they can easily be bribed and threatened, making them unreliable. I can't believe someone would still have one of those. Unless it was… No way! That's impossible.

*Ring Ring*

 _Huh? What the hell was that?_ _Crap!_

"Tsukune, move! Gah!" I pushed Tsukune out of the way but ended up getting hit by a bike in my back. Whoever was on it flew off and rolled on the ground, with me shortly following.

"Ahhhh geez. That hurt." I groaned, placing my hand down to use as leverage.

 _Wait… What is this?_ I look down at where my hand is and find a girl with cherry red hair tied into pigtails, but that's not what was important. What was important was where my hand was.

 _Oh… Shit!_

"You PERVERT! How dare you try to grope me!" The girl screamed and flung me into a nearby tree.

 _Crap, of all the times for it to happen… It had to be now, and with a pissed off vampire chick. Damn my luck._

I felt something hot running down my forehead. I reached up and checked it, but I could already tell what it was. I brought my hand down, and looked at the crimson liquid that was beginning to run down over my eyes.

 _This… Is not gonna end well…_

I saw the girl's eyes haze over as she got up and walked towards me.

"Wow. I don't know why I'm saying this, but you smell really good!" She moaned. She licked the blood off of my forehead and I could hear her panting in my ear. I try to push her off, but she pins my arms down, her head traveling down to my neck. I could feel her breath on my throat and it made me shiver with odd pleasure.

 _Okay, this has gone far enough. I need to stop her before she… Gah!_

Too little too late. While I was thinking what to do, she buried her fangs into my neck and began sucking my blood. She was now leaning on me, with most of her body on top of me.

 _Oh Kami… This feels amazing! Why didn't she tell me it felt like this?! I feel like I'm in heaven!_

I had always drank from Sakura when I first became a vampire. I knew she enjoyed it to some extent, but not this much! She was always trying to hide moans so as not to interrupt me when I was feeding. Then it hit me.

 _Damn it! If I interrupt her when she's feeding, she'll tear me apart! I guess I have to just wait until she's done._

And as soon as I thought that, I immediately regretted it. She slid he hand slowly down until it was at my chest. I was too preoccupied to notice and she was too busy enjoying my blood.

*CHINK*

"No way… My… Rosary…" Is the only thing I got out.

* * *

 **Kokoa's POV**

I was sent flying when a golden light covered the boy I had been on top of… Anyway, I felt something in my hand. In my palm was a black cross, with a… red… gem. The gem looked like an eye. So that meant… this was a rosary, and he… was a vampire. Like me.

* * *

Thank you guys so much for reading! This is my first Rosario + Vampire Fanfic, and I've always been a big fan of the anime and manga. If any of you have suggestions, I'd be happy to add them in. I'm also accepting OC characters for the story. I'm adding a few extras of my friends in my real life, so feel free to message me if you want to be in with your OC name, features and what you want them to be like. Each new OC will appear in a new chapter, one or two each. Anyone who is eager can also sign up to help me with future stories, which I will be putting up on my profile if anyone wants to check it out. But for now… VampireLover, signing off!


	2. Note to Readers (Chapter Preview Too!)

Hello everyone.

This is a little thank you to the reviewers who've already read my story, and also, I'll be answering any questions so far.

johnnyshoweduplate: I'm sorry you feel that way. However, Makoto will in no way be like Tsukune. I'm actually basing all of the OCs in my story off of me and my real life friends. None of them will be overpowered, and will all have major weaknesses in some form or another. I've even already given you one of Makoto's weaknesses to start it off... Think you can find it? Also I know every detail about the rosary. And Makoto's rosary is more like Tsukune's in the end, with one exception, which everyone will find out in later chapters.

ELOSHAZZY: Yes, I will be accepting ideas for this story. However, they can't be plot-changing, like a main character dying. I have a very clear plan for this. As I may have forgotten to say, I'm also accepting new OCs from everyone in the FanFiction community. Just simply send me a PM of your character description. Their name, monster race (excluding vampires), and an in-depth description of what they look like is required, in both human and monster form. Also, I forgot to mention this story will in no way be centered around a single group of people. The original gang will be an important part in this story, due to the importance of Tsukune and both Inner and Outer Moka, or for you manga-lovers, Ura and Omote.

This last reviewer posted under Anonymous, but hopefully they know who they are when I say this,

Thank you for your kind review, and don't worry, I don't listen to haters. They know nothing about me or my life. This story started off as a whim from an idea. "What if Kokoa had someone to actually love? Would she turn out differently? Or would she continue to hunt down her sister for her own personal gain. Her change will turn her somewhat into like how she became during the manga with the battle against Fairy Tale, so I'm tying in some pieces of the manga with this as well (Yes, I love manga as well as anime. Sue me, haters). So that way everyone will see the true side of Kokoa that Mr Ikeda was trying to show to everyone during the second season of the Rosario + Vampire manga. I am a true fan of this heart-wrenching story between a boy who tries to be with a girl he thinks is out of his league, and ends up being with her in more than one way. I've also read up about the rumors of 'mate-marks'. Turns out it was so popular they may add it into a new season of the manga (Oh yeah, I've heard the rumors.)

I really love reviewers when they support me or ask if they can join the fun. But there are haters out there, and to quote a popular phrase, 'haters gonna hate'.

Finally, for those of you who don't wanna wait on the next chapter, here's a little sneak preview.

* * *

 **Next Time:**

So, a mutt thinks he can put me down, huh? Alright, time to make a dog whine.

 _"Okay, dog. I'll bite. Why is it you wanna kill me so badly?" I decided to ask._ _His reply wasn't what I expected at all._

 _"Your kind is what did this to me, you filthy bloodsucker! They killed my parents and I was forced to run! They broke my arm when they caught up to me, and tried to snap my neck! Thank God the moon came out when it did. I was able to transform for the first time and tore them apart." At this point, I saw a sadistic glint in his yellow, wolf eyes. "And now I will hunt down, and kill every one of your kind! You will never hurt anyone again!" When he finished, he pounced and swung for me. I dodged, missing his claws by a hair's length, with a few of mine falling to the floor._

Damn it! I can't do this for long! Have to... Put him down, quickly!

 _This wasn't gonna be an easy fight, but I had to end it fast. If not, I might not have been alive after the battle's end._

* * *

Thank you, and I will make sure to finish the second chapter before April. No promises though.


	3. Chapter 2: Truth & Two Vampires

Hey guys! VampireLover here back with another chapter. There are going to be three new characters joining the gang. Two, coincidentally, are werewolves, the third being a succubus. The first is one of my own creation. It's based off of one of my friends, who is a lot like him in real life. The second, is created specially by a reviewer by the name of IzDaSilverWolf. This is a girl, which we've never seen before. However, she's very unique. You'll find out how in this chapter. Finally, the succubus is also created by a reader named emilyemma99, and this one is very well thought out. And now, time for the disclaimer. Makoto, could you do the honors?

Makoto: Do I have to? It seems kind of overrated for a character in a story to do this stuff.

VL: Do it, or I tell the whole world your secret before chapter 5!

Makoto: Whoa, whoa! Let's not get too hasty! I'll do it, okay?!

VL: Now would be a good time to start.

Makoto: *sigh* VampireLover does not own Rosario + Vampire in any way. All rights go to Akihisa Ikeda. There… Happy now?

VL: Very… Now… On with the show

Makoto:*muttering* Asshole…

VL: What was that?!

* * *

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **"Inner Moka/? Talking"**

 _ **Inner Moka/? Thinking**_

"Ko-Buddy talking"

Scene Change

 **POV Change**

(Author Notes/Author Breaking 4th Wall)

* * *

 **Kokoa's POV**

 _What… The… Hell! This guy is a vampire! But… The only vampire I know who wears a rosary is Big Sis…_

The golden light finally washed away, and the boy who I was, embarrassingly, laying on top of, now had platinum hair, about 4 inches longer than before. His eyes were now blood red, with slits for pupils, and his skin had gotten so pale he looked like he was made out of marble. He looked almost exactly like Big Sis! So does that mean… No, that's impossible, there aren't any guys in our family other than our father.

"Ugh… What happened? Wha! Makoto?! Is that you?" I heard a voice say. I looked over and saw a scrawny boy with brown hair and wearing the school uniform.

"Who the hell are you!" I screamed at him. He looked scared out of his mind.

 _So that boy's name is Makoto, huh? I'll have to remember that._ But before I could do anything else, I heard Makoto who started freaking out.

"W-what the?! Oh God, no! Where's my rosary?!" He cried, afraid.

 _Wait, a vampire… Afraid? That's stupid… He's not… Oh God, he wasn't born a vampire!_ _What the hell did I just drink then?!_

I saw Makoto freaking out until he saw his rosary. He grabbed it from the ground by the tree roots. He looked relieved when he finally had hold of it and was lifting it up to his choker.

 _Wait, already?! No! I need to ask him a few things!_

"STOP! What are you doing?! Why are you sealing yourself away voluntarily?!" I shouted.

"Because I have to! There's no other choice if I want to… Never mind. I just prefer being sealed, okay?" He replied calmly.

 _What was he about to say? I need to know why he seals himself without a care for his freedom. And what does he mean by 'there's no other choice' when it comes to being sealed? Of course he has a choice!_

"Listen… Can I ask you something?" He murmured so low I almost didn't hear him.

"What?"

"Whenever there's trouble… Could you… Unseal me? I'll need help since I can't do it by myself." He acted like a lost puppy.

"Why don't you just leave yourself unsealed? It'd be easier than taking it off all the time." I questioned him. _This guy is starting to bug me. Why won't he answer my questions?_

"Look, will you or won't you? If not, then this is the last time you'll see me." He responded, sounding really pissed off.

"Ugh… Fine… I'll unseal you if there's trouble. But I better get some answers next time this happens!" I said to him, hoping he'd agree to my terms.

"Deal… Now, what was your name? I never caught it." He asked. _He wants to know who I am? I thought all vampires knew of the Shuzen clan. Even turned ones know about us. And all four of us were known by sight too._

"The name's Kokoa Shuzen, of the Shuzen clan. And your name's Makoto, right? I heard that guy over there say it." I announced.

"What guy?" He looked in the direction of the boy watching us, "Oh! Sorry, Tsukune! I nearly forgot about you! You okay, dude? Didn't get hurt or anything?" He said, now naming the bystander Tsukune.

"Haha! It's alright! Honestly, better than being smothered all the time. Well, I gotta go! See ya!" Tsukune laughed and ran off though the forest.

"Well, I guess I should get going, too. The welcoming ceremony for the new students is going to start soon. I guess I'll see you there?" He said, almost… hopefully. _Does he like me or something? Wait… Why am I thinking something like that?! Clear your head, Kokoa!_

"Sure. I mean, it's not like we're gonna search for each other. Just run into each other is all." I said, nonchalantly. He smiled and whispered something under his breath. Something like: I knew you were going to be perfect, or something. This made me blush, but I don't know why. It's not like I was interested in him or anything… Was I?

* * *

 **Makoto's POV**

I walked away from Kokoa, and headed towards the school building. Fifteen minutes later, I felt my blood begin to boil.

 _Aaaahhh! Damn it! I need to put my seal back on, now!_

My left hand clutched my heart, while I place the rosary back on the chain and choker. I felt the changes begin instantly, and with my previously boiling vampire blood now beginning to settle, I collapsed.

I woke up a few minutes later, lying in a pile of dead leaves on the dirt. I sat up and tried to reconstitute myself. After I no longer felt dizzy from being resealed after so long, I finally planted my feet down and stood up. I shook my head, attempting to focus my fuzzy vision. When it cleared I saw a building in front of me, that was most likely the school itself. I saw a few students heading in, and was about to head towards them when a girl bumped into me.

"Hey! Watch it, punk! Push me again, and I'll rip you a new one!" She shouted. There was a faint smell of wet dog in the air. _Oh come on, really?! A mutt? I had to run into a mutt?!_

There was another girl behind her, who looked worried. She was also… Rather well… Endowed in the chest area… Not saying any more than that.

"Calm down, Valix! No fighting with random people! You promised me you'd stop!" She whined, begging the other. The girl, now named Valix, turned away from me and looked at the other girl. She looked annoyed at not getting a chance to 'rip me a new one'.

"Fine, Emiko. I'm sorry, okay? Let's go to the ceremony," she replied. "But I'm watching you, ebony head. You better stay clear of me, or I'll chew you out." She turned and said to me. She walked off, uttering curses under her breath, most of them I'd never heard of before. The other girl, Emiko, I believe, then looked at me and hastily apologized for her, I'm guessing friend's, behavior. Though she could be her girlfriend, or even lover. _Gah! Get your head outta the gutter, Makoto!_

"I'm sooooo sorry! That was my friend, Valix. She always does that around new people, so don't worry. I'm Emiko, by the way! Nice to meet you! What's your name?" She introduced herself. I was about to speak, but then caught a very strong scent of cotton candy from right in front of me. I must have been hungry, because of that girl, Kokoa's, snack on me earlier. It wasn't anything new. I could control it, easily in fact. Most vampires have a hard time, but I can somehow just not think about it. So I started talking.

"Heh heh, no problem. Just tell the mutt to calm down once in a while. I'm Makoto, by the way. I'm new here, and I'm guessing you are, too, if you're talking about the welcoming ceremony." I really shouldn't have said mutt…

"Mutt? How did you know Valix was… Ah! You're a vampire, aren't you?! I've heard of how powerful your sense of smell is! What do I smell like?" _She has to ask that. I can ignore it if nobody brings it up, but…_

"Umm… Well, uh… You smell like… C-c-cotton candy… Can we, uh… Stop talking about that, now?" I begged, feeling extremely uncomfortable. I was starting to get really thirsty now, and her exposed neck looked really appealing. She seemed to notice, because she pulled a can of juice from her bag. Tomato juice, at that. What were the chances?

"Do you like tomato juice? I do, so I thought, since you looked thirsty, I would share." She offered.

 _Is this girl able to see into my mind? She must have abilities like that, meaning… Oh… That explains… Those…_

I reached for the can, but she pulled it back. She whispered something into my ear, and I blushed profusely.

"If you want it, you have to…"

* * *

4th Wall

"Oh, no way! Nuh uh! You are not hearing what she said! I'd rather tell you my secret. And that's my lifeline! Crap! Never mind! Move along."

* * *

Back to Story

"D-do I have to? Can't I just… K-kiss you on the cheek instead? Please, anything but that." I begged… again. I seem to be doing this a lot lately.

 _This better not end up being a common occurrence, VL!_

(Awwww… Come on! This is fun! Watching you beg makes it so easy to mock you.)

 _No! Quit making me beg like a dog. I am not a mutt, dude!_

(No, you're a little kitten. You purr in your sleep, you're afraid of water, and you hate dogs.)

 _Call me a cat again, and I swear I will find you!_

(You're a figment of my imagination, Makoto. I can erase you whenever I want.)

 _Fine. You win._

(You better talk. Emiko's getting a little freaked out.)

"Makoto? Are you okay? Why are you just standing there? I said sure." I heard Emiko say, finally.

"Sorry, Emiko. I just zoned out for a bit. So, you're um… Fine with me just kissing your cheek?" I muttered. It was stupid of me to do this, but I'd rather not bite someone I just met out of hunger.

She turned her cheek and I leaned in, kissing it. She seemed satisfied and turned her head back, handing me the drink. I used the opener to punch two holes into it, just far enough apart so my shrunken-down fangs could enter them. I then drank deeply, finishing it in a matter of seconds.

"Thanks, Emiko. Uh… We should really head to the ceremony. Come on." I told her. She smiled, and I could see a faint blush on her cheeks. I should probably tell her I'm only interested in becoming friends. I don't want anyone getting hurt again, because I was too… _Damn it… Not now… I can't show any more weakness around people._ I walked with her, and we soon caught up to the bulk of the crowd.

Now, I'm not the type of guy who tries to be the center of attention, but as soon as I walked up, everyone looked right at me. It sent a chill down my spine, like someone walking over my grave. I was about to move away, when Emiko grabbed my arm and pointed towards someone, saying, "Wait! I wanna introduce you to Valix! She may be a little big of a jerk at times, but she can be really nice. Valix! Over here!"

The girl in question turned around and I was able to see her more clearly. She had short, black hair, going down to around her eye height, almost like a bob cut. The back was a little longer, however, so it looked more like a short mane. Her eyes were a cold shade of blue, like an actual piece of ice was used to create each one. She had a petite nose, and her skin was about half-way between white and orange, a peach with a small tinge of silver in some areas of her skin. She was rather tall for a first year high school student, and her lips were always straight, a small amount of gloss on them. _Great… Another ice queen. This is gonna be fun._

"What took you so long, Emiko? And why did you bring the ebony head here? Did you really hook up with someone already?" She immediately questioned. I responded with a smart remark of my own.

"Ha! You're a fine one to talk about ebony head. And, no, Emiko and I did not hook up. We're just friends." She got pissed at that, which meant I did my job.

"You wanna fight?" She snarled, "Gimme your best shot!"

She immediately charged at me, which was a mistake. I was easily able to sidestep her, but not without a scratch or two. Those would take a while to heal, since I was sealed again. I wasn't going to try and fight back anyway. It wasn't in my mind to hurt anyone, so I simply kept dodging her attacks. She hadn't transformed, which confused me more than anything. I couldn't transform because of my seal, but she had no such restrictions, as far as I knew. Eventually, though, she became out of breath, and stopped.

"Heh… I gotta… Admit... I didn't think… You'd… Be able to… Dodge my attacks." She rasped, still out of breath from the workout. She gained her breath back, and Emiko immediately began to scorn her.

"Valix! What have I told you about trying to fight people? Look! You ripped Makoto's uniform!" She chastised Valix, causing the icy-eyed girl and I to look down at my blazer. To my surprise, there was a large hole in it, large enough to fit my hand through. _Score! I don't have to wear this trashy blazer!_

"Eh, it's fine," I stated. "Besides, gives me a reason to trash it and wear my jacket instead." I hoisted one of my two bags off of my shoulders, and unzipped it. I sifted through it, until I found my favorite leather jacket. It was a dark brown in color, with a symbol of a black flag with dark red lettering in kanji on the back. It read, **Live Long and Die Hard** , with a broken heart on the right sleeve, on the shoulder. Valix smiled at the wording.

"Nice slogan. That your life goal or something?" She said, still smiling at it, although genuinely, despite her sarcastic tone. Emiko just stood there, looking at Valix, almost shocked.

"I need to get a camera! You just smiled for the first time in… Forever! Please don't stop smiling until I take a picture!" She giggled, jubilantly. She grabbed her phone, and with a quick flash, took a photo of Valix. Afterwards, her face returned to the stoic expression it was before.

"There it goes… Why don't you smile more often, Valix? It looks beautiful when you do." Emiko whined. I looked back at her, curly red hair in a neat pull up, with a hair band holding it there. Her eyes were a little like Valix's, only they were a sky blue, not icy cold.

"Hey, girls. You wanna hang out later?" I asked them. Before either of them could answer however, a loud ringing could be heard, signaling the beginning of the ceremony. All three of us began walking inside, with the rest of the new student body. As soon as we entered, however…

"You little brat, how dare you mock us! We're A-Class!" Two transformed students said. A cyclops and a Frankenstein.

"A-Class, huh? You say that like you're proud!" Said a voice.

 _Wait… I know that voice! Oh come on!_

I ran to the voice to find Kokoa jumping and running around, antagonizing the other students.

"Kokoa! What are you doing?!" I shouted to her. I shouldn't have, when she looked at me, she smacked her head off of one of the ceiling's bars. She plummeted down, forcing me to run and catch her. Mistake number 2. I landed with Kokoa laying in my lap, passed out. But in her hand…

 _Oh come on! Really!_

Golden light enveloped me, and I began to transform. My hair bled out into a platinum silver, my skin becoming as white as alabaster. My arm and leg muscles became slightly larger, and finally, when I opened my eyes, they were a blood red, with snake pupils. My fangs had also enlarged, making them 4-inch long canines.

"For crying out loud," I muttered. "Well, may as well sort this mess out…" I got up, gently laying Kokoa down.

"Hey, Emiko! Can you look after her for me? I'll be right back!" I called to her. I ran off, watching Emiko nurse Kokoa's newly bruised forehead. She must have burnt off her energy running from the other two, for her to be so injured. I turned back round, facing forward, until I felt a huge amount of monster energy, similar to my own. I stopped and looked toward it, seeing a girl with platinum hair, alabaster skin and blood red eyes running towards me.

"Wait… Another vampire? But… You're like me!" I exclaimed, rather obviously. She replied with a smirk.

" **Well… Didn't expect this on the first day back… Now, are you going to help me, or just stand there looking stupid?"** She said.

 _Wow… Bad attitude, this one._

But, she was my own kind, so…

"Eh, whatever. I was heading there anyway." I replied, nonchalantly. Or at least trying to sound that way. She just ran off, toward the commotion. And I ran, as soon as I realized she had left, I scurried off after her.

"Well… What do we do now?" I asked, stupidly. We reached the pissed off students and I was lost.

" **Are you an idiot? Get their attention and lead them away from the other students."** She pointed out. I decided on this smart idea.

"Yo, ugly! You have a face only a mother could love!" I shouted to the cyclops. "Oh, and Frankenstein! Michael Jackson called, he wants his platforms back!"

This certainly got their attention. A little too well. They turned around and looked dead at me.

 _Shit… Bad idea…_

"Uh… Gotta go!" And I ran off, with the two chasing me like they had Kokoa. Speaking of Kokoa…

 _I hope she's okay. She's the only one that… Never mind that right now. I have to focus._

I decided, for a quick look, I'd jump over the crowd to see her. I found her lying down on the floor, with Emiko keeping a close eye on her. I smiled, and kept on running after I had descended again. I was about to turn, when I heard the girl shout.

" **Now!"**

I kicked off the wall I was near, sending myself flying towards the cyclops, feet first. The girl was doing the same thing with the Frankenstein. When we both made contact, she said,

" **Learn your place!"**

Time for a little catchphrase of my own.

"Yo, ugly!" The cyclops looked up at me, his one, big eye widening. "Time to say goodnight!" And I drill-kicked right into his forehead, sending him down to the ground in a big heap.

The two then murmured, in perfect unison, "Sorry, ma'am, sir, we've learned our place. Goodnight…" And now wore the comic 'knocked out' expression.

" **Not bad… Mine's better though…"** she said, laughing. And she ran off to get the attention of the whole new class, bar me, of course.

* * *

Outside the Assembly Hall, 15 minutes later

I walked out of the building, and began searching for an area to reseal myself. I don't like people seeing me seal my powers away, because it makes me feel weak due to the fainting it causes. I ran out to the forest, and was about to seal myself when I felt a pulse of monster energy nearby.

 _Oh, come on! Really?! Right now?_

"Come out! I know you're there! You can't hide from me!" I shout out in the general direction of the monster energy. And sure enough, out steps an older looking kid wearing the school uniform, but also with a crippled left arm from the elbow down. He also had a good deal of hair on his face, indicating him being older than me.

"You vampires think you're so special just because you're S-Class, don't you?" He said, menacingly.

 _What? Special? S-Class? What the hell is he talking about?_

"Listen, I don't know who you are, or why you don't like me, but I'm not in the mood to fight…" I tried to reason with him.

"Shut up! I'll kill you if you say another word! Filthy bloodsucking scum! Your kind are a menace and I will put you down! I swear on my honor as a werewolf!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. He then transformed, revealing a hulking wolf in his place. His fur was pitch black, and his sharp teeth were gleaming white, and he looked like he was itching to rip me to shreds.

 _So, a mutt thinks he can put me down, huh? Alright, time to make a dog whine._

"Okay, dog. I'll bite. Why is it you wanna kill me so badly?" I decided to ask, (not at all) politely. His reply wasn't what I expected at all.

"Your kind is what did this to me, you filthy bloodsucker! They killed my parents and I was forced to run! They broke my arm when they caught up to me, and tried to snap my neck! Thank God the moon came out when it did. I was able to transform for the first time and tore them apart." At this point, I saw a sadistic glint in his yellow, wolf eyes. "And now I will hunt down, and kill every one of your kind! You will never hurt anyone again!" When he finished, he pounced and swung for me. I dodged, missing his claws by a hair's length, with a few of mine falling to the floor.

 _Damn it! I can't do this for long! Have to... Put him down, quickly!_

This wasn't gonna be an easy fight, but I had to end it fast. If not, I might not have been alive after the battle's end.

I moved back so I had some room to act. I placed my rosary in my jacket's pocket and zipped it up.

 _Best if I keep this safe for now._ _Don't wanna be unsealed too long._

I look up to a clawed fist sending me flying. I fly so far, I crash into the side of the school.

 _Damn! Whoever this guy is, he's definitely strong. Gah!_

I feel my heart wrench, and I collapse to the ground in pain. I didn't have much time left. I needed to end this now. I stumbled onto my feet, and looked up again. The werewolf was coming towards me at an astounding speed. If I timed this right, I could catch him off-guard, and knock him out with one punch to the face. I readied myself, hiding my movement from him. The transformed wolf was almost near me, so I cocked back my arm for a strong right hook. He reached me and I swung, both of our strikes connecting with each other's heads. He was sent through several trees, landing within the fifth he struck, and I crashed through the wall and into the infirmary.

 _Huh… What were the chances…_

I reached into my pocket to grab my rosary, and clipped it back onto the broken chain, which repaired itself when the sealing cross came into close proximity. My hair bled back into black, and my eyes became blue again. I felt the choker around my neck, and when I touched the cross, I fainted.

* * *

Makoto's Dreamscape

"Makoto… Makoto… Makoto…" I heard when I came to. I opened my eyes and saw a hand reach out for me. "Take my hand, Makoto…" A feminine voice spoke.

 _That voice… sounds familiar…_

I took a hold of the pale hand, and felt myself being pulled up. When I reached the view of the owner of the hand's face, I was shocked. Her hair was a crisp auburn, with chestnut highlights, her eyes a soothing hazel, and her face was that of a girl who you would fall in love with at first sight.

"Sakura… But… How…?" I whispered. I wanted to say more, but she placed a finger on my lips and giggled. She smiled at me, and leaned forwards, kissing my nose.

"Let's not worry about how. Let's just enjoy the time we have together." She whispered sensually into my ear. Her voice was hypnotizing, like always, but I felt like I could melt in her arms right then. She kissed my neck, and began to slowly lick the skin, clearly trying to find a puncture point for her fangs.

"I've missed this…" She breathes on my skin, her breath hot on my cool flesh, causing me to shiver. I tilt my head to the side, giving her full access to my throat. She began dragging her fangs across it, causing me to groan in pleasure.

 _How is it her fangs are so erotic, when they should be terrifying?_

She gently buries her fangs in my neck, moaning when she tastes my blood on her tongue. I once again shiver, feeling her lap at the puncture wounds, attempting to catch all the drops of my blood. When she finishes her small meal, she slowly draws her tongue over the wound, encouraging it to cease its bleeding. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and whispered into her ear, "I missed you…"

* * *

Real World

I woke up with a start, and found myself in one of the infirmary beds. I must've been more beaten up than I thought, if I didn't wake up after I replaced my seal. That dream seemed so vivid, I thought Sakura was actually back with me.

"So... You're awake..." A gruff voice said. I looked to my right to find the guy who attacked me sitting by the bed. I jumped out a shouted, "What the hell are you doing here?! I thought you wanted to kill me!"

He smirked. "Well, I did. That is, until you owned me with that punch. Still trying to properly fix my jaw… *crack* Ah… There we go…"

 _Okay, that was just disgusting. Well… At least he isn't trying to kill me any more. Wait, what time is it?_

"Hey, what time is it? And, what's your name, anyway?" I ask the older teen. He replies with a smile.

"Oh, it's around 12:05. And… my name's Kazim. Kazim Tsukino."

"Huh... Ironic last name."

(Yeah… Tsukino means 'moon fields', which is why I chose it. Nice name, huh?)

I get up and look at my shoulders to see my jacket missing. I look around for it, until Kazim begins waving it in front of me.

"Thanks... Wanna head to lunch, dude?" I ask him. He just shrugs and says, "Eh… What harm could it do?"

I guess we became friends because we had shown each other we could handle ourselves in a fight.

"Ah… Mr Tashijima… All better, I see. My name is Mako Yakumaru. I'm the school nurse." Said a woman dressed in a medical outfit with long, light brown hair and blue eyes. I looked at Kazim and saw him blushing. I face-palmed, seeing the obvious. Perverted werewolves… The males can be so stupid when it comes to being around women.

"Well.. Thanks Ms. Yakumaru. I'll need to be going now. Come on, Kazim…" And I begin dragging him by the ear behind me, feeling her eyes on my back. I have a feeling she's gonna be troublesome soon.

(Ms Yakumaru is a character from S2E4 of Rosario+Vampire, so I thought about using her for this fanfic. All the normal characters will be here, as well as some of the one-time characters, like her.)

* * *

The Cafeteria, 5 minutes later

Kazim buys some lunch and grabs a drink while I sit down at the table, tomato juice in hand. He is also eyeing this ginger girl, and looks like a lovesick puppy doing it. I walk over to him and drag him away, sitting him at the table.

"Dude, really? Do you even know her?" I ask him, pointing to the girl he was eyeballing. He looks down, but then starts speaking to me.

"No… But… Haven't you heard of love at first sight?" He asked. This brings back painful memories.

Several images flash in my mind, all of me and Sakura meeting and spending time together, until… I come to the worst of my memories.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 2 done! I hope you all like it, because chapter 3 will be coming in a while. Have a Happy Easter, everyone. I hope you all get tons of chocolatey goodness, and please wish me a Happy Birthday on April 8th. Imma gonna be 16! Woo! Finally! And again, for those of you too impatient… Roll the teaser!

* * *

 **Next Time: Memories of The Past**

" _Sakura! What are you doing! Come on!" I cried. Why was she doing this?! Hadn't she sacrificed enough already! But to sacrifice her own life, just so I could live? Why?!_

" _Don't cry, Makoto..." She walks up to me, and wipes a tear I hadn't noticed from the corner of my eye. She kisses my cheek, and places something around my neck. I begin to scream in pain, my body going numb. I look down to find a rosary seal hanging from my neck. I can see my hair bleeding into black, my original hair color, before the accident. I don't see it for long before it shortens ands goes out of my field of view._

" _AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! SAKURA! Please… Stop the pain! It hurts!" I scream, my monster energy fading. I try to stand up, opening my eyes slightly. I saw Sakura walking towards that man, before losing consciousness._

* * *

Thank you again for reading, guys. Longest chapter so far at over 5,000 words! VampireLover, signing off! Beam me up, Scotty!


	4. Chapter 3: Memories & Two Vampires

Hey guys, VampireLover here with chapter 3 of Kokoa's Love Story. This chapter will be the last Makoto chapter for the next few, then it's on to Kokoa, then maybe some Tsukune and Moka fluff. I will be filling in what I think happened between the episodes of the anime. And for the guest who said so, yes, I know Hanji and Kokoa become a couple in the manga, but Hanji isn't here in the anime… Not yet at least. Also… Who said Makoto was gonna live to see the end of the story? Spoilers? Or am I just throwing you off? Anyway, I think it's time we got started on chapter 3: Memories of the Past. First, the disclaimer performed by…

 **?: Hold on… I wanna do it.**

VL: Huh? Who the hell are you? Wait… Really? Already? You aren't supposed to be here until chapter 7!

 **?: You planned that far ahead?**

VL: Yeah… Doesn't everyone plan far ahead for their stories?

 **?: I doubt it…**

VL: Wait... What did you do to Valix?

 **?: Oh, she's a little… Tied up at the moment…**

Backstage

Valix: Mmph! Mmmph! MMMMPH!

Back to our scheduled program

VL: Eh… Well, it couldn't cause too much harm, could it?

 **?: You'll see…**

VL: See what? Where did you go?

*silence*

VL: … Okay… Well… I guess…I'm doing the disclaimer. I do not own Rosario+Vampire. All rights go to Akihisa Ikeda. The story plot and OCs do belong to me. I do not own Emiko or Valix, they are owned by emilyemma99 and IzDaSilverWolf, respectively. And now, on with the show.

Valix: *muffled scream*

VL: Valix!

* * *

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

" **Inner Moka/? Talking"**

 _ **Inner Moka/? Thinking**_

"Ko-Buddy Talking"

Scene Change/Time Change

 **POV Change**

(Author Notes/4th Wall Breaking)

 _Non-English Words_.* (explained at bottom of chapter)

* * *

I saw flashes of my memories, from the first day I met her…

 _Sakura..._

Her warm hazel eyes, staring into mine when we first met. We went to school together when we were younger. I had always had a crush on her before… But never had the courage to speak up. We had a friendship like no other, you see. Unable to stay apart for more than 5 minutes unless it meant going home, and when she stayed over, even that didn't exist. She never talked about her family to anyone, not even me. Then one day… Everything changed…

* * *

Kyoto, Kyoto Prefecture, Japan – April 21st, 2 years ago

"Come on, Makoto! Hurry up, we're gonna miss it! Everyone's probably already there!" Sakura called .l

"Coming!" I run up towards her, panting and huffing. "I can't run as fast as you, you know! How are you so energetic?" I whine.

"Because, unlike you, I get up in the morning and run! Now hurry up, slowpoke!" She laughed, running off again.

"Gah!" I groan, near exhaustion. We were going to the park near the school, where everyone was meeting up. It was the day the cherry blossoms bloomed. Sakura is fascinated by them.

 _Well, she would be… She is named after them…_

I sprint with all the energy I have left, to catch up with her. By the time I found where she had gone, I was at the park.

"Oy, Makoto! About time you showed up! The cherry blossoms are about to bloom!" A voice shouted. A tall boy with scruffy hair walked up to me, and punched my shoulder.

"Ow! Shouji, what the hell! That hurt!" I yelled at him. He stared back at me with a smug look.

"Well then, that'll teach you for being such a weakling! Heheheh!" He chuckled. I stared daggers at him, but after a while, I couldn't help laughing. I began to snicker, which then turned into a full-on laugh. When we were done, we wiped the tears from our eyes.

"Oh god, that never gets old! Hey… You know where I can find Sakura, dude?" I asked Shouji. He looked at me, and then grinned that grin which made me afraid for my dignity.

(Think Lisbeth in SAO when she notices Asuna's earring.)

"Ooh, I see! You wanna make your move on her, don't you, man?" He smirked, with me gulping, hoping nobody was paying attention. I slowly, but surely, nodded, affirming to his suspicions.

"Well have no fear! Love Doctor Shouji Hamada is here! I'll help you with all your plans!" He announced pridefully. I grabbed his ear, causing him to wince in pain.

"Take it down a notch, dude! I don't want everyone else to hear before she does!" Shouji was loud, obnoxious, and a bit of an idiot at times; but he was also a very loyal friend. He kept any secrets I told him, and never spoke a word of any of them.

"Well, my friend, you are about to enter the phase we like to call _kokuhaku_.* You know what you have to do, and to say, just not how. That's where I come in," he began rambling. "Firstly, you must not keep your expectations high. There is still a chance she will reject you, don't forget that. Secondly, do you have something you want to give her? That usually helps with the confession." He explained.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Shouji… And, yeah, I have something…" I pulled out a small box from my bag, and showed it to him. His eyes widened and he looked at me. I opened it up, showing him a silver necklace with pink gems in the shape of petals on the chain.

"This cost me ¥76000. It took all of the money I've earned from my side job, but I did it. It's custom-made too." I lifted it out of the case, and let it hang from my hand.

"Dude! There is now way you could afford that in just a year! I mean, half, maybe. But ¥76000! That's impossible. You had to have had help." He whisper-shouted, awestruck.

"Fine… Yeah, my dad pitched in. He said if I got half the money, then he'd lend me the other half; but I have to pay him back." I came clean about how much work I'd put in, sacrificing my free time for overtime pay. And thanks to my birthday two weeks ago, I had enough just in time for the blooming of the cherry blossoms.

"So you're planning to confess when the buds finally bloom? Romantic, dude! And I thought I was the love expert!" Shouji congratulated me for being a 'ladies-man'. I hate it when he does that…

* * *

5 minutes later

I find Sakura standing under one of the larger trees in the park, and smile. She looked amazed at how she could be named after something so beautiful. I thought it was obvious. Her beauty was like a cherry blossom, elegant and fleeting. You only had so long before it was gone.

 _Speaking of only having so long…_ I walked over to Sakura, with the small box behind my back.

"Hey, Sakura. How are you?" I mentally smacked myself. _Really? That's all you can think of?_

"Hi, Makoto! I'm really excited to watch the sakura's bloom!" She jumped up and down with sheer excitement. We both looked up, and saw the tiny buds finally starting to open.

 _Now's the time,_ was all I thought before I brought my hands to my front and called out, "Sakura…" She looked down and smiled. "Yeah?"

"I love you…" I whispered those three special words, and opened the box. I waited to be rejected, but no words came. I looked up, and saw her near tears. When she caught my eye, she grabbed my face and pulled me in for a kiss. I let her pull me, and I melted into it. Her lips felt so warm on mine, and she was running her hands through my hair. I looped my arms around her waist, and pulled her in deeper. When we let go, we were panting; breathing hard. She smiled and looked into my eyes.

"I love you too…" she whispered. She took my hand and led me towards a tunnel I had never seen before, made by bending sakura trees. She pulled me through it, and we kept walking together. We stopped about three feet from the tunnel, and she turned to face me. She smiled, and I pulled out the necklace. She pulled her hair back, while I placed it around her neck, clipping it on. We leaned in for another kiss, when...

I blacked out, a burning pain in my back. I slumped down and all I heard was Sakura scream.

* * *

Somewhere in Kyoto Prefecture, Several Hours Later

I woke up with a start, finding myself on a bed. When I went to move, I heard Sakura's voice next to me.

"Don't try to get up, Makoto. You're injured…" She whispered in a cracked voice. She sounded like she had been crying. I looked towards her, but instead of auburn hair and hazel eyes, I saw...

Platinum hair, alabaster skin, and red eyes on a Sakura-sized female form.

"S-Sakura? Is that you?" I asked the strange feminine figure. The girl smiled at me, and I could have sworn I saw fang tips poking out of her upper lip. I saw tears at the corners of her eyes, confirming my suspicions of the crying. But, why did Sakura look so different?

"Hey there, sweetie. It's me." She said, in what was unmistakably Sakura's voice. This was Sakura, all right. Why did she look different though, and… _Wait… Injured?_ I moved to get up, but stopped when I felt a sharp pain in my back, causing me to slump back down.

"It'll be gone in a second. Your body hasn't had time to fully heal just yet." She whispered again.

"Sakura, can you help me to a bath? I need to soak in some warm water, that'll help." I asked her. Her eyes widened, and she shook her head.

"That's not a good idea. Trust me." She, yet again, whispered.

"Why? Is something wrong?" I questioned, but was answered with only silence.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Did something happen when I was out?" Worry now filled my mind. _Did someone hurt her? Did they do something to her to make her afraid?_ _Are they holding us captive?_ Before I could ask again, she helped me up with ease, and led me to a large bathroom. She held me in front of the bathroom mirror, and what I saw shocked me.

My hair was the same color as hers, my eyes and skin also. In fact, we could have passed off as twins, we were so similar. She was frowning behind my back.

"You were attacked… A monster attacked you. It was trying to get at me, but you were in it's way. So it went through you to get to me. I… I had no choice but to… To make you like me…" She mumbled. _Monster? Like me? What is she talking about?_

"Sakura… What do you mean 'like you'?" I asked, confused about what she had said.

"A... A vampire, Makoto. I'm… A vampire." She trembled. _A… Vampire? She's joking, isn't she? But then, why is she trembling?_

"Well, Sakura, I don't care what you are. I'll still love you all the same. And, since I'm a vampire like you now, we can be together forever, right?" I stated, clearing her mind of any fears she might have had. She looked up at me, amazed that I accepted it so easily. I used my thumb to wipe the tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"I'll always love you, no matter what you are. You are everything to me." I whispered into her ear. I was able to feel her breath on my neck.

"Makoto… I'm hungry…" She moaned. My eyes widened, realizing what she meant. Since she was a vampire, that meant she wanted blood. I tilted my neck to the side slightly, offering my blood to her. I felt, what I now knew as, her fangs graze on my neck. I began to shiver, but not from fear, oddly. It was more from pleasure, as she ran them across my throat to the base, where she gently pushed them in. They felt like pinpricks going into my skin, because of how little I felt it. I could feel the blood being drained from my body, but I wasn't afraid. It just felt like pure bliss, with her cool lips on my bare skin, the warm feeling of her tongue lapping at the wound.

"S-Sakura…" I groaned. My throat was getting dry. The longer she kept drinking, the dryer it became. I could feel her heartbeat, smell the blood flowing through her. I began leaning my head down to her neck, and started gently licking at the porcelain skin. I felt her moan as I drew my tongue across her neck, sending sparks through my spine. I could now feel two prominent fangs protruding from my lip. The next few seconds were nothing more than a blur. As soon as I felt the fangs, I pressed them onto her skin, causing another moan to emit from her covered mouth. The feel of her pulse on my lips spurred me on, as I slowly pierced her skin. The heavenly crimson liquid began flowing into my mouth, the taste of copper almost overpowering my senses. I felt our heartbeats fall into a synchronized thrum, our hearts beating as one.

When we let go, we were breathing deeply, content with just holding each other.

"That felt… And that taste… I…" I couldn't find the right words for anything anymore. I literally couldn't describe how it felt. I looked down into my arms, only to find her asleep. I smiled and set her down on the bed, covering her up. I decided to look around for somewhere else to sleep, ultimately ending up on the nearby chair. I gently closed my eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Back in the Real World

"Earth to Makoto! Hey! Did you hear me?" I heard a gruff voice calling. I looked towards the voice, seeing Kazim waving his hand in front of my face. I shook my head, and he stopped, figuring I snapped out of it.

"Sorry, Kazim… I just got lost in my memories. Nothing to worry about." I told him, assuring him it was okay. He nodded and started talking to me.

"Hey, do you know that girl? She's been eyeing you for a while now." He pointed in the direction of one of the farther away tables. And sitting there was Emiko, and Valix next to her. Emiko was smiling and waved. I waved her over, motioning for her to come sit down with us. She tapped Valix on the shoulder, and whispered in her ear. They both stood up, and began walking towards our table.

"Hey girls, how you doin'?" I asked, not trying in the least to be smooth. They sat down at our table, and Emiko immediately grappled onto my arm.

"Hey, Makoto… How are you?" She whispered in a sultry tone. _Is she trying to… charm… me? Oh no… I think it's working!_

"H-hey, Emiko! I'm fine… Could you, please… Stop trying to charm me?" I whispered the last part under my breath, so only she could hear it. All she did was smile, and kept trying to charm me. _Good thing I'm a vampire…_

"Oh, come on, Makoto… Don't you wanna have some fun?" She asked, her breath hot on my ear. Shivers began running down my spine when her breath reached inside my ear canal.

"If you haven't guessed already, Emiko is a Succubus; A demon who seduces men through dreams and other means. Whee! " a weird bat screeched to nobody in particular. _That was… Odd…_

"Ko-buddy, get here now!" A familiar voice yelled. _Again… Really?_ _Well, it'll get me away from Emiko, at least. That's… half a plus._ And, just as I thought, Kokoa came in swinging a giant net around the room, causing everyone to duck and cover. Yet… Emiko was still latched onto me, now with her legs wrapped around my waist. _Oh God! Get off… Please, Emiko!_ This was getting to be too much for me. I was now literally as red as the liquid I loved so much. Emiko looked right at me, and smiled. She moved her face closer to mine, causing me to move my head back, until she licked my ear.

"E-Emiko… What are you d-doing? Why are you l-licking my ear?!" I cried. She simply giggled, causing my blush to nearly glow.

"I, uh… I gotta go get a drink. See ya!" I pulled her off of me and bolted. As soon as I got away from her, I immediately ran to the vending machine outside of the cafeteria. I hadn't lied, I really did need a drink. That last transformation really took a lot out of me. I ruffled through my jacket pocket, and pulled out a ¥100 coin, slotting it into the machine. I pressed the letter-number combination I wanted, and out rolled the only sustenance I was getting for the day. _Tomato juice… God, I hate this stuff… I don't know why it tastes so good to me, either…_

When I became a vampire, I had gotten weird cravings… Besides the blood craving, of course. I always drank tomato juice if Sakura wasn't around. I had been proclaimed missing the day after that happened, but since I looked different, I could walk about in the streets with relative ease. Nobody tried to stop me and return me to my parents; nothing. They just thought I was a cosplayer or something; which was easy to misunderstand, seeing as how many cosplayers there were in Japan. I always headed to this little vending machine on the corner, and grabbed a can of tomato juice, bringing it back to the apartment before chugging it down.

I finished off the can of juice that brought back memories, not all of them good. As soon as I had finished, the bell rang, so I headed to my next class, which was Gym.

* * *

Mile Running Track, Outside the School – 10 minutes later.

"Good afternoon, class! I am your gym teacher, Okuto Kotsubo, but you can call me Mr. Kotsubo. Now, girls, you will be playing some softball over there. Behave yourselves, and try not to break a nail." When he said this, the girls eyed him angrily and left to head to the softball pitch. "Now, men, as for you. You will be running the track today, jumping over those hurdles. First one to make 3 laps gets to take the rest of class off. Now, get into position!" We rushed over to the starting line, and ain't found myself next to a certain someone.

"Hey, Tsukune." I whispered to him. He looked to his right, and saw me crouched down next to him, in the starting position.

"Hey, Makoto. So we have Gym together, huh? That's great!" he whispered back to me. We both lined up, and waited for the signal. A sharp whistle blew, and I was off. I was moving at high speed through the track, vaulting over the hurdles with ease. I looked back and saw Tsukune keeping close behind me. He didn't even realize he was moving at inhuman speeds. _Jeez, he really is clueless about his transformation, huh?_ I fell back, so I kept in pace with him. He smiled, and we both started jumping hurdles together.

After the first lap, I felt a rush in my body. I began increasing speed, with Tsukune keeping tempo. He was fast, I'd give him that. After lap two, I got competitive. I attempted to charge ahead, yet the brown-haired half-human kept up with me at every turn. In the end, we finished all three laps at the exact same time, in front of everyone else. Kotsubo had to let us both off, because he couldn't tell who crossed the line first. I smiled, and pulled Tsukune with me to the locker rooms.

* * *

Men's Locker Room, Yokai Academy – 5 minutes later

"Hey, Makoto. I never got to ask." I heard Tsukune say behind the wall, changing into his regular clothes. "Why _do_ you wear a rosary around your neck?"

And then, the memories filled my mind of the day I tried so hard to forget.

* * *

Unknown Location, Uji, Kyoto Prefecture, Japan – April 28th, 2 years ago

"SAKURA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Sakura was lying limp on the ground, out cold from that high-pitched sound. I wasn't doing much better, barely standing on my own two feet.

"Hahahahaha! Is this really the best you've got?! Two wimpy little vampires who can't even hold themselves in a fight! You make me laugh!" A young male voice spoke out. He had attacked us by using whatever sound that was on that recording. It caused us to fall to our knees in near-submissive pain. The second time he used it, Sakura has passed out from the high-pitched screech. I was still standing out of pure luck, and the broken pillar I was holding onto.

"W-who **are** you?!" I yelled towards the man. I was able to get a look at his features, but I wasn't able to describe them well. All I could tell was he held what looked like a tape recorder in his right fist. That must have been where that high-pitched singing was coming from. And yes, he took us down with a recording of someone singing. But it was so high-pitched only a monster or dog could hear it.

"Hehehe, still standing, I see. Good, you'll be useful. My name is Tsubaki Rokurou, and I'm here to take you where you really belong. Both of you." He laughed, a little too much. To the point where it could have been mistaken for, and probably was, maniacal laughter.

"W-wait… Leave him… Just take me…" I looked over towards the voice, to find Sakura attempting to stand up, on her hands and knees. I saw her grasping something, and a shine of silver coming from it. My eyes widened. She managed to get to her feet, and looked at Tsubaki.

"Sakura, what are you doing?! Come on!" I cried. Why was she doing this?! Hadn't she sacrificed enough already?! But to sacrifice her own life, so I could live?! Why?!

"Don't cry, Makoto…" She walks up to me, and wipes a tear I hadn't noticed from the corner of my eye. She kisses my cheek, and places something around my neck. I begin to scream in pain, my body going numb. I looked down to find a rosary seal hanging from my neck. I could see my hair bleeding into black, my original hair color before the accident. I didn't see it for long before it shortened and went out out of my field of view.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! SAKURA! Please… Stop the pain! It hurts!" I scream, my monster energy fading. I try to stand up, opening my eyes slightly. I saw Sakura walking back towards that man, before losing consciousness. I only heard a short sentence, before everything went black.

"Only someone who loves all of you can remove that seal, Makoto. I love you… Goodbye." Sakura's voice played in my head. That was when I realized I would never see her again. She would be dead before long.

I had woken up several hours later, weak and unable to properly move, but I still kept hiding for the next year.

* * *

Back in the Real World

"So I can always remember what happened two years ago... And to remember the face of the man I have to kill for taking her from me." My hand closed into a fist, with a can of tomato juice in my hand, crushing it while still closed. "And because… If I don't, I'll die…" I admitted the truth.

* * *

 _Kokuhaku_ – The dating phase of a Japanese relationship, after what is known as the friendship phase. This the general gist of how it is acted out.

I thought this was the perfect place to leave off for a cliffhanger. What a reveal, eh? If Makoto doesn't wear his rosary he dies. And what did you think of Tsubaki being the reason Sakura is missing? What do **you** think happened to her? Is she truly dead, or has something **else** happened to her? I'd be happy to hear your thoughts on what happened to her. For now though, VampireLover, signing off. You okay now, Valix?

Valix: Yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna kill that bitch if she shows her face again, though!

VL: -_-


	5. Chapter 4: Incubus & Two Vampires

Hello, guys! VampireLover here, with chapter 4 of Kokoa's Love Story; The Man who Seduces the Masses. From the title, you can probably guess what this is about. The idea for this chapter was given to me by ELOSHAZZY. Therefore, I do not own the idea behind this chapter. I do, however, own the new character in this chapter. We've had a succubus join, so why not an incubus? Speaking of which, here he is! Mr Tomomi Matsumoto! Welcome him to the show everyone!

*applause*

Tomomi: Thank you, ladies and gentlemen! Especially you, ladies! *winks to audience*

*all ladies in audience faint, as well as a few men*

VL: Wow ! You even made some of the men faint! That shows just how handsome he is! Now, Tomomi… On here, we attempt to get the new characters a chance to say the disclaimer. It's sort of a shout-out to the audience out in the world. Would you like to have the honor?

Tomomi: I would love to, my friend! Ahem. VampireLover does not own Rosario + Vampire, nor does he own any of the characters from the show. He does, however own all OCs in this story. What's that? Oh, all right! That is, except for Valix Okami and Emiko Kohara, of course; who are owned by IzDaSilverWolf and emilyemma99, respectively. Now, without further ado, on with the show!

VL: Nice work, man!

Tomomi: Thank you very much!

*both of them fistbump*

* * *

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

" **Inner Moka/? Talking"**

 _ **Inner Moka/? Thinking**_

"Ko-Buddy Talking"

Scene Change/Time Change

 **POV Change**

(Author Notes/4th Wall Breaking)

 _Non-English Words_.* (explained at bottom of chapter)

* * *

 **Kokoa's POV**

It was the start of another day. I had just woken up and was getting dressed when Ko-Buddy flew in the window.

"Ko-Buddy! What have I told you about knocking?!" I screamed at him, before punching him out of the air.

"Sorry, Miss Kokoa – whee! I just wanted to make sure you were awake – whee!" He cried out, in pain. My temple felt like it was about to burst out of my head, that was how angry I was at him. I just huffed and picked him up.

"Stupid bat… Of course I would be up at this time. Wait… Are you just trying to get a glance at me naked?!" I questioned. As soon as I saw the faint blush, I tossed him into the wall. He let out another pained groan, before squeaking his apology. Not an actual squeak, mind you.

I finished getting dressed and picked a still-shaky Ko up from the ground, placing him on my shoulder. He immediately stopped shaking, causing me to get pissed off. _He was doing that on purpose, wasn't he? Stupid bat…_

I couldn't really stay mad at him, though. He was loyal, and the only one who stayed by my side. I had originally got him for Big Sis, but his weapon transformations were too heavy for her. Besides, she preferred using her legs to kick people into the atmosphere. So, he ended up staying with me, and he seemed to be happy with it. He's been by my side ever since. He's been spying on this school since Big Sis came here for me, too. He knows almost everything about me, and I know a lot about him. Anyway, enough about Ko-Buddy.

I began walking out of the dorm, when I spotted that girl controlling Big Sis' body, with that pathetic weakling. _What was his name again? I can't remember…_ I glared at him, and he broke out into a sweat. She didn't even notice I was there. She was too busy sucking that guys blood like a… Well… Vampire. _Damn it! Why can't I think of a way to criticize her?!_

I began walking into the building to class, not even bothered today with trying to get Big Sis back right now. I was too busy thinking of that other guy. The other vampire, who caused me to get knocked out! _Stupid Makoto! I hate him!_ Oh well, at least he wasn't in any of my classes other than Gym; and even then I don't see him often. I shouldn't have jinxed myself, because as soon as I walked into my homeroom class, there he was.

He was sitting at the back… Right next to my desk… _Damn it!_ I walked up the room to my seat, our eyes meeting for a split second before he looked away. I just sat down, too embarrassed to say anything. The homeroom teacher came in, and scanned the room, his eyes catching Makoto's gaze.

"Ah, Mr Tashijima. Glad you could finally join us. Please refrain from staring at the other students." He said. Our homeroom teacher was actually rather young. He was one of the English Literature teachers, and was thought to be very kind to people. His name was Mr Takeshi Yamamoto, but because of the rules of the school, we don't know his monster form. He has said his true form is rather famous in the human world, though. That's all he told us about it, so we don't really know much else about him.

"Now, class. I know we went over the rules yesterday, but since Mr. Tashijima has just decided to join us, we're going to need a refresher. So, can anyone tell me what rule one of this institute is?" He asked, causing the entire class to sigh. Oddly, Makoto was the one to raise his hand.

"The first rule is to never reveal your monster form whilst on campus… Are we done now?" He spoke out in a tired voice. The whole class began to snicker at his attitude. He was like a class clown. _Does he have_ any _self-respect?! He's ruining the image of vampires!_ As soon as I thought that, I felt a tremendous amount of monster energy coming from right next to me, and everyone in the class went silent.

"Continue, sir." Makoto yawned, almost like he hadn't done anything. But I knew that energy had to have been his, because of how similar it was to Big Sis'. It was almost identical, the only difference being that his had a slightly pained pressure. When I looked back at him, he was sweating, like he'd just been in a fight. That wave of pure monster energy must have drained him, for him to be tired so easily. The lecture began with Mr Yamamoto teaching us about the basics of English Literature… I hate literature. It's stupid and boring and I can never wrap my head around how to pronounce it.

"Mr Tashijima, since you seem to be so engrossed in the lesson, please read this passage from the famous Shakespeare play, Romeo and Juliet." Mr Yamamoto called Makoto out while he was looking out the window. Makoto looked towards the chalkboard and stood up. "The passage reads: 'It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. Be not her maid since she is envious. Her vestal livery is but sick and green, and none but fools do wear it. Cast it off.'" While he was saying this, everyone just stared. _I didn't know he could read English. Maybe I misjudged him. What am I thinking?!_ I shook my head and looked away from him, refusing to admit I had a light blush on my cheeks.

* * *

12:01, Cafeteria

 **Emiko's POV**

"Hey Valix, do you know where Makoto is? I don't see him today." I hadn't seen Makoto in the hallway, and he ate in the cafeteria yesterday, so I assumed he would today with his friend. "I don't know where ebony head is, but I'm going to sit over with Kazim if you'll come with me." Valix replied. _I knew it! She's smitten with Makoto's friend! I smell love in the air! Time to show off my skills!_ I nodded and we both got up and headed to Kazim's table. "Hey Kazim! How you doing?" I ask cheerfully. "Hey girls. Have either of you seen Makoto? I haven't seen him all day." He asked. _Damn! I was hoping he'd know where my Mate was. I can't wait to make him mine!_ "Sorry, we haven't seen him lately. But Valix wanted to have a **chat** with you! I'll leave you two to it." I stood up, and walked off, watching as Valix began to sweat bullets. She seemed really nervous about being alone with him.

 _Now… To find my Mate…_

* * *

 **Tomomi's POV**

"Ooh, I love it here! The beautiful women! The bashful girls! It's heaven for someone like me!" I cried to myself in delight. Yokai Academy was perfect picking grounds to find some slaves for my desires. _Speaking of slaves… I think I just found my first target._ My eyes followed the hips of a young girl with cherry red hair. _Oh… How I love lolitas. I'm going in!_

I walked up to her and stood in front of her. "Hello there, beauti- AAAAAAHHHH!" As soon as I tried to talk to her, she kicked me in my shin, possibly breaking a bone. _Thank God for making me a monster. That'd have hurt like hell if I was human._ Before I could regain my footing, the girl shouted out, "Beat it, pervert! Before I really hurt you!" _Ooh, I love it when they play hard to get. It makes it all the more fun to break them._ I finally regained my footing and whispered in her ear. "But don't you want someone to love you?" She looked pissed when I said that, and was about to hit me again, until she decided to answer me. "I don't know WHO you are, but I have a sister who loves me more than enough!" _Perfect… The old back-stabbing sister card._ "Ah, yes… The sister who ran off to fall in love with that boy. Moka, was it?" She was shocked when I said the name. "How do you-?" I continued, "and who wants _nothing_ to do with you, what-so-ever…? That sister?" She began to become dazed and swayed from side to side. "Big Sis… Doesn't… Care about me?" _I have you now. I can use her to get to Moka Akashiya. That sexy body of hers will be mine to play with._ "No, she doesn't. But I do… I love you, Kokoa." _I love reading minds! It makes it so easy to bend them to my will._ "And I know you can beat your sister. With the two of us together, we could do anything – beat anyone! Just take my hand…"

Kokoa reached out, but hesitated. I urged her on, telling her what I said again. She grabbed my hand, and I could tell she was broken. _You're mine now, Kokoa… And soon, your sister will be too._ I began whispering in her ear again, giving out my instructions. "Go and get your sister, Kokoa. Beat her down, and bring her to me." She simply nodded, and walked off. _I can't wait to get my hands on the nude bodies of two cute vampires. This is gonna be a dream come true!_

* * *

 **Moka's POV**

I was waiting for Tsukune, pacing around outside the school. Until I saw Kokoa walking towards me. "Uh oh! H-hey, Kokoa! W-what's wrong?" I asked her. When she looked up, I saw she had been crying. "Big sis… Y-you… d-don't care about me? Y-you… you hate me?" I could hear her whispering. _Ura, what is she saying? We care about her, don't we?_

" **Of course we do! She's our sister. Why wouldn't we care about her? She must be under some sort of spell, Omote. Try and snap her out of it."**

"Kokoa, you've got it all wrong! I do care about you! I don't hate you at all! You're the best sister anyone could have!" I cried out to her, and waited for her reply.

"I'm the… the worst sister anyone could have? How could you big sister?!" Tears streamed from her eyes and she attacked me. _Ura, you were right! She IS under a spell, but I can't break her out of it!_

 **"Damn! It must be charm magic! We'll need to find the one controlling her. Look for Tsukune, and get him to take off the rosary. I should be able to take her down again, with relative ease."**

I ran to look for Tsukune, Kokoa right behind me. I ended up running past a boy who looked a lot like. the one Ura had met during the welcome ceremony, at the start of the year. I didn't have time to stop though, because Kokoa was still chasing me. So I just shouted out. "Help!" That got his attention, and he simply nodded.

"Kokoa! What's wrong? Are you okay?" I overheard him talking, before his voice faded away. When I reached the cafeteria, I found Tsukune sitting there… surrounded by the other girls. _No time to get jealous! Kokoa needs help!_

"Tsukune!" I cried out to him.

"Yeah, Moka? What's wrong?" He said, standing up from the table, and walking towards me. When he reached me, I grabbed his hand and pulled him away. The other girls tried to follow, but were caught up at the door. Kurumu was spouting curses at my direction, but I couldn't make out any of them. When we turned a corner, I stopped pulling Tsukune and let him go.

"Tsukune, could you… t-take off my rosary?" I asked him, unable to hold in that slip of words. Tsukune was about to ask why when I stopped him. "No time! Kokoa's in trouble!" When he heard those words, he ripped my rosary off the chain.

(When the rosary seal over her breast is removed; Moka's innocent self vanishes, and her inner vampire awakens.)

" **About time, Tsukune. It's been a while, huh?"** I asked him. Before he could answer; I took off, calling back to him. **"See ya, Tsukune!"**

* * *

 **Kokoa's POV**

"Kokoa! What's -? Are you -?" I heard a blurred voice ask. I could see Makoto in front of me, but not what he was saying. _That's weird… why can't I hear him? What's he saying?_

"Let me try again… Kokoa! What's _the matter with you_? Are you _insane_?" Makoto said. _He… thinks I'm insane? That asshole! I'll kill him!_ I lifted up Ko-Buddy in his hammer form. _I'll squash him like a fly!_ When I tried to swing down, he grabbed my hand.

 _Kokoa… listen to me. What's wrong? Are you alright?_ I heard a voice say in my head. _M-Makoto? You said I was insane! What the hell is wrong with you?!_ I cried out in my mind. _Kokoa. You've been charmed by someone. Do you have any idea who could've done this?_ He whispered in my head. _B-big Sis… hates me… Big Sis… wants to leave me behind. I need to… take her to him…_

The voice stopped, and I could hear murmuring from in front of me. "So, it's an -. I'm gonna find - - - - you. Don't -, Kokoa." As soon as he finished, he grabbed my hand.

"Please don't - me when I - -…" another jumbled sentence, with no way of me knowing what he said. He placed my hand on his rosary, and pulled it off. A chink of metal and flashing light later, and I saw his true vampire form standing in front of me. I admit, he looked handsome; though I'd never say it out loud. Before he could leave though, Big Sis came running in behind him; in her true form also. They both looked at each other, confused.

"Uhhh… what are you doing here?" Makoto asked.

" **Isn't it obvious? I'm - my little sister."** Big Sis said, with me simply watching them. I was confused, now. I couldn't understand half of what they were saying, so I just started raising Ko-Buddy over my head. Makoto immediately raised his hand to stop me, though. So I set Ko-Buddy down again, reluctantly. After a few minutes of talking they stopped. Now was my chance.

"Well, well, well… Aren't you annoying. I was so close to getting two vampire chicks to be mine. But you just HAD to step in, didn't you? Kokoa… kill him." I heard an alluring voice say. I immediately went to follow his orders, but before I could… I felt heat on my face, and on my lips. When I snapped out of it, Makoto was kissing me… _What the heck?! Why is he kissing me?!_

"You pervert! Keep your filthy mouth off of me!" I screamed, and punched him. He only staggered, though, keeping his balance. My face was flushed, and I could still feel the kiss. I smiled to myself, before turning around to the other voice.

"So… you tried to control me, huh?" I said, advancing on the asshole who tried to use me. One thing Makoto was able to do, was break the control off of me with that kiss. Even though I enjoyed it, I wasn't gonna tell him that.

"N-now, let's not get too hasty here, Kokoa! I-I can make you happy! I can get you your sister back!" He lied through his pristine white teeth, backing away.

"Dude, take a hint. She IS happy… she has been since she got here, and now she's gonna beat the shit out of you for trying to ruin it." Makoto said, his eyes beginning to glow. "And now you've made three vampires VERY angry. Was it really a good idea?"

The boy whimpered a no, before getting up and running.

 **You're not getting away THAT easily!"** Big sis exclaimed, before kicking him back towards me and Makoto. _I'm gonna enjoy this._

"Ready, Kokoa?" Makoto asked me, to which I simply nodded. "Hey, Moka! Can we use your catchphrase?" He begged.

" **Sure, why not? This pervert deserves to be kicked out of orbit, anyway."** Big sis replied, hopping from side to side, getting warmed up. The boy went up to run again, but Makoto appeared right behind him.

"If I were you, **I'd sit down. You don't wanna make me angrier than I already am.** " Makoto's cheerful demeanor switched to true vampiric rage in a second, scaring even me. Big Sis simply smiled and stepped forward.

" **Come on, Kokoa. Let's teach this pervert a lesson."** Big Sis called out to me, prompting me to walk towards her. I grinned, and I admit it was a sadistic one.

"I can take you three! I'm an A-Class monster! I have just as much power as you!" Tomomi stated, which triggered us all. The next few seconds were a blur of flying limbs. All I remember is shouting out along with the others.

"Learn–"

" **Your–** "

 **"Place!"**

Then we sent the damn incubus flying into the atmosphere, and he later landed in a heap in front of us. We walked off, with Big Sister and Makoto taking out their rosaries.

"Wait… you use a rosary too, Moka?" I heard Makoto ask her. Big Sis just laughed, replying a few seconds later.

" **Yeah… I have no choice in the matter, really. And only one person can take it off. I have no idea why only he can, but it's only him."** I heard Makoto gasp under his breath.

"Wait… Moka… you're friends with Tsukune, right? You gave him some of your blood?" He muttered. _That idiot has some of my sister's blood?! Oh, he is SO dead now!_ My sister simply nodded in regards to Makoto's question. When we got back to the school, an overhead speaker began talking.

" _Makoto Tashijima, please report to the Chairman's office immediately. I repeat – Makoto Tashijima, please report to the Chairman's office immediately._ " This caught his attention, and he ran off, saying goodbye to us. Before I could talk to Sis, she spoke to me.

" **I'll see you again, Kokoa, don't worry. I have a feeling I'm gonna be out a lot more often soon. And… keep an eye out for Makoto. He's gonna need your help soon."** Before I could answer her, she clipped on her rosary and fainted, her hair bleeding into a bubblegum pink. I sighed, and set her up against the wall. Normally, I'd be screaming because I missed a chance like that. But now… I feel calm, and I can focus on more things than my sister. I walked off, and headed to class, thinking about what she said. _Keep an eye out for Makoto? Why does he need my help? What does Big Sis know, that I don't?_ I decided not to think too hard about it. But I did wanna know why Makoto was called up to see the Chairman… I have an idea!

* * *

VL: And… cut! That's a wrap, folks! Nice job, Tomomi. You feeling okay? Not too bruised or anything?

Tomomi: I could be better, but yeah. That wasn't too bad. I almost got two hot vampire chicks for myself!

Makoto: **What did you say, Tomomi? I didn't hear you…**

Tomomi: Uhhh… bye!

Well, folks. It's the end of another chapter. And next time you'll finally find out Makoto's secret as to why he has to wear the rosary. You got a taste of it last chapter, but is that the whole truth? Make sure to tune in next time for the truth. But hey! I know you don't wanna wait that long. So here's your sneak preview!

* * *

 **Next time on Kokoa's Love Story:**

" _Have you heeded my advice from that day, Mr Tashijima?" The Chairman asked, snapping me out of my stupor. Heeded his advice? Well, I always look up at the sky at night, looking for answers to my questions. Though lately that seems to have stopped._

" _No, sir. Forgive me, but the sky doesn't seem to want to answer me." I apologized, bowing my head down, my hands clapped together. He simply smiled, and I raised my head._

" _Mr Tashijima. I believe you may have taken my advice incorrectly. The sky IS your answer. Simply explore it, and you will find what you seek." He spoke, advising me once more. Now I understood. He meant that they had held Sakura in an airship or something. Before they killed her, because she wouldn't break. I hope she didn't break at least. "Forgive me, Mr Tashijima… I am afraid that Fairy Tale has been able to change one of our school's classes. They have gained too much power."_

" _W-wait… Fairy Tale is gaining power? We have to stop them! I don't want what happened to Sakura to happen to anyone else!" I cried out, the painful memories surfacing. If someone else were killed, or worse, broken by Fairy Tale… I wouldn't forgive myself, because I did nothing to stop it. There was only one thing to do._

" _Chairman… is it ready?"_

* * *

Thanks for tuning in, guys! VampireLover, signing off!


	6. Chapter 5: Revelations & Two Vampires

Hey guys! VampireLover here with the long-awaited chapter 5. Today's the day you finally learn Makoto's secret, and why he wears a rosary. Also, after you read this chapter: I want you to post a review on if you were surprised about his secret, and what you thought it was. I'd also like to know if you think I've been doing a good job. Today is a free flame day, so you're free to criticize me about anything you don't like. Also, be prepared for chapter 8, cuz you'll finally find out Sakura's fate. Though you'll probably figure it out in chapter 7. Makoto! Get your sorry ass out here now!

Makoto: What?! Can't you see I'm busy?!

VL: Yeah… busy being punched in the face by Kokoa. Not your smartest move, kissing her dude.

Makoto: Shut up! What would you have done? Slapped her? Unlike **some** people, I don't slap ladies.

VL: What are you going on about? I would never hit a woman! You're just like me, for crying out loud! I am a proper gentleman. Now get on with the disclaimer. I don't wanna be sued.

Makoto: Fine… but only because I'm not gonna be in the next chapter.

Valix: Hey! I wanna read it! I never got my turn!

Makoto: Be my guest, Valix… I hate doing it.

Emiko: Oh, Makoto! Come here, and kiss me! I can't believe you kissed Kokoa, and not me!

Makotow: Uhhhh… HELP! *runs off*

Valix: Okay then, my turn to–

Emiko: VampireLover does not own Rosario + Vampire. That right belongs to Akihisa Ikeda, that charming man. He does own the OCs and plot, excluding me and Valix. But he can own me any time.

VL: No! Bad Emiko! No charming the director! I am NOT adding a love triangle to this story! …At least not yet. Besides, it won't even work. I'm immune to Succubus charms.

Emiko: Damn it…

Valix: Emiko, you thieving little b–

-We're experiencing technical difficulties! Stay tuned for the episode!-

* * *

 **Makoto's POV**

I was waiting in the Chairman's office for the reason he called me up. It seemed a little strange that he'd call me up without specifying why. He would always notify me of our meetings beforehand.

"Good afternoon, Mr Tashijima. I hope you haven't been waiting long…" His eyes and smile were the only parts of his face I could see, and his eyes were just glowing whites under the hood. "No amount of time is long for me. You know that… Dark Lord Tenmei Mikogami."

I should really explain. I know the Chairman of Yokai because of what happened to Sakura. When that happened – He was there waiting and watching me. He invited me to an izakaya in Roppongi for a drink, explaining on the way who he was. He told me everything about Yokai Academy, and the dark forces at work threatening it. He explained to me who the man was who took Sakura from me.

Arata, Roppongi Hills, Roppongi, Minato – 2 years ago

"Wait, what? You're saying that guy was part of some group called Fairy Tale?" I asked Tenmei. He simply smiled and replied, "Yes. Fairy Tale is an alliance of purebred monsters who wish to disrupt the peace of Yokai Academy, and erase humans from the face of the Earth. In order to achieve this, they are capturing monsters and corrupting their minds for their personal gain. Even if your – friend – resists, she'd be dead by the month's end." My whole world shattered at that point. Sakura would be dead in a month's time?! I couldn't save her! I don't even know where to look.

"A word of advice, Mr Tashijima. Look to the skies. They will have the answers you seek." He walked off then, leaving a few thousand yen to pay for the bill. A little excessive, though, seeing as we only bought drinks.

Present Day

"Have you heeded my advice from that day, Mr Tashijima?" The Chairman asked, snapping me out of my stupor. Heeded his advice? Well, I always look up at the sky at night, looking for answers to my questions. Though lately that seems to have stopped.

"No, sir. Forgive me, but the sky doesn't seem to want to answer me." I apologized, bowing my head down, my hands clapped together. He simply smiled, and I raised my head.

"Mr Tashijima. I believe you may have taken my advice incorrectly. The sky IS your answer. Simply explore it, and you will find what you seek." He spoke, advising me once more. Now I understood. He meant that they had held Sakura in an airship or something. Before they killed her, because she wouldn't break. I hope she didn't break at least. "Forgive me, Mr Tashijima… I am afraid that Fairy Tale has been able to make changes to the school for the worse. They have gained too much power."

"W-wait… Fairy Tale is gaining power? We have to stop them! I don't want what happened to Sakura to happen to anyone else!" I cried out, the painful memories surfacing. If someone else were killed, or worse, broken by Fairy Tale… I wouldn't forgive myself, because I did nothing to stop it. There was only one thing to do.

"Chairman… is it ready?"

* * *

 **Kokoa's POV**

I've been looking over the entire school for Makoto. I wanted to know exactly why he was called up, and he had some explaining to do. I needed to know why he willingly sealed himself away.

"Chairman… is it ready?" I heard a voice say. That was his voice! I grabbed onto the window and listened in on the conversation.

"Do you mean to say you are ready to leave, Mr Tashijima?" Another voice asked. That must be the Chairman of the school. _What is he talking about?_

"Yes… I'm going to look for Fairy Tale… I'll stop them before they reach Yokai Academy. So is the anti-venom ready?" _Anti-venom? Makoto's poisoned? Yeah, right! And what's this Fairy Tale he's talking about?_

"Very well. Yes, it is finished. My assistant, Miss Tojo, helped me to perfect it. I'm amazed you survived this long without it. Basilisk venom is deadly, even for a vampire of your strength. It seems the corrections I made to your rosary worked well." _What the hell?! His strength? He's an embarrassment to vampires! How is HE strong?!_ Everything went silent, until I heard a smash of glass half a minute later. Then there was about a minute of someone coughing and breathing heavily. Most likely Makoto. _Serves him right for kissing me. If he tries that again, I'll kick HIM into the atmosphere._ I saw Ko-Buddy fly up and start talking to thin air.

"A basilisk is a giant snake monster with the power to kill with its sight alone – whee! If it's stare doesn't kill its prey, it's highly poisonous venom will – whee!" _Stupid bat..._

"Thank you, Chairman. I think it's time I left, now. But not before talking to Kokoa…" I heard that final sentence thanks to my hearing, because of how quiet it was.

"Ah… Miss Shuzen, you mean. You do realize she has been listening in on us, correct?" _Crap! They know I'm here!_

"Yeah, I know. Come on in, Kokoa. I need to talk to you." Makoto called out. _Damn it! Might as well go in._ I saw the curtains being pulled open, and the window pushed outwards. I entered through the wide-open window, and grimaced. "What is it?" I asked.

"You heard enough, I take it?" Makoto questioned. I just looked away, refusing to answer. I could hear him sigh, and looked back. "Look… I'm not gonna ask you to forgive me for what happened. I just wanna know if you heard enough."

Reluctantly, I replied. "Yeah, I heard enough. So you're poisoned by something?" He smiled sadly, and began to speak. "Yeah… the Chairman gave me something to stall it for a few weeks while I search for something. And I need you to take off my rosary before I go…"

"Why do you want me to take off your rosary? And what's this Fairy Tale I heard about?" I asked him. I had absolutely no clue why he wanted to leave. "Do you have something important to do?" He looked away from me, not answering my questions.

"I'll answer your questions when you take off my rosary…" he whispered. _I remember that deal. I made him promise to give me some answers when I saw his inner self the next time. He broke that promise already, but I might as well listen now._ "Fine, I'll take off your rosary. But you answer my questions before you go, alright?" I replied, staring at him.

"Of course. I always keep a promise, Kokoa. Now, I think it's time we got it over with." He smiled back. I looked away so he couldn't see me blush, then grabbed his rosary, yanking it off the chain. I closed my eyes when the bright gold light enveloped him, waiting to look back. When the light finally dimmed down, there he stood, in his true form. I had heard of the sheer power of some rare vampires, and I thought for a second he may have been one. But I shook it off and handed him the rosary.

"Hold onto it for me… I need someone I can trust to give it to; and I think that person is you." He pushed the rosary back into my hand, and covered it up. "Keep it safe. I'm gonna need it when I get back." He smiled warmly, showing me genuine care that I've never seen before from someone not related to me. "O–okay… now, for my questions." I replied, slightly flustered.

"Go right ahead, Kokoa. Nothing held back." He smiled again, causing my heart to flutter. _What the hell is with me today?!_ I straightened myself, and looked him in the eyes. "When did you become a vampire?"

"Two years ago. I was human before then." He answered, his voice not even wavering. I looked into his eyes, but not one ounce of hesitation was in them. "Okay then! Who turned you into a vampire, and why?" At this, he hesitated. I looked into his eyes, and saw traces of sadness. "Sorry… I didn't know it was a touchy subject. I shouldn't have brought it –"

"No. It's okay, Kokoa… The one who turned me was a girl named Sakura. She… saved me when I was dying from a monster attack."

 _That makes sense. But still… why does he wear that Rosary?_ I decided that would be my final question. "Okay! Final question! Why do you have to wear that Rosary?" His answer wasn't what I expected.

"It's the only thing keeping me alive, and safe. If I lost that Rosary, I'd die in a matter of minutes. The antidote I just took will only last for a month at the most. And I know what you're about to say, but no. I can't get more because I'd need ingredients so rare, they're almost impossible to get."

That did it. At least now I know why he needs the Rosary. But now I had even more questions, and I said that was the last one. I just decided to save them for when he had more time to talk to me.

"One thing before I go, Chairman. What did Fairy Tale change exactly?" Makoto spoke out, snapping me from my thoughts.

"One of the classes..." a terrifying voice spoke. The Chairman's glowing eyes pierced right through me and looked directly into my soul.

"What's wrong with having one of the classes changed? It'd probably make this school better!" I added in, stating my opinion.

"Well you see, Miss Shuzen; this class will make things worse. The History of Monster Persecution has always been a 'touchy' subject, after all."

"Wh-what?! Monster Persecution?!" Makoto shouted, looking down afterwards. His arms began to shake, his hands balled into fists. "They did this to breed hatred for humans in other monsters, didn't they?"

"I'm afraid so. The more monsters who hate humans, the more that will join their cause." The Chairman spoke, the lights that were his eyes slightly dimming. This seemed to be enough for Makoto, because he started walking towards the door. When I began walking up to him, he called out.

"Do you think that power could be useful in getting there, Chairman? The one vampires have abandoned?" _Wait… abandoned power? He doesn't mean what I think he does, does he?_

"Yes, Mr Tashijima. I believe that your _Wealth of Power_ could be used to get to them. Though, you'd need constant training in order to use that power. Unless…"

"Unless I already knew how to use it, yeah. See ya, Chairman… Take care… Kokoa." He whispered the last part, so only I could hear it, though I doubt only I did. Before I could respond, he went through the door, and less than a minute later, I saw a small black bat flying away from the school. I sighed, heading to the door myself, before the Chairman stopped me.

"Take care of that Rosary, Miss Shuzen. That black cross is the only thing keeping the one you care about alive." He spoke, rather eerily. It took a moment for me to register what he said, but when I did, I was fuming.

"I don't care about him at all! You don't know anything, old man!" I shouted at him. Then I stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me. _I can't believe he said that! I don't give a damn about that idiot! Right? Argh! I don't even know anymore!_ I kept walking through the halls until I reached the entrance doors. I ran outside, and watched the small black bat fly away. Whilst it flew, I could feel Makoto's monster energy moving farther away, ensuring me it was him. I just silently watched him glide off, before he disappeared from my sight. The Chairman would probably excuse him from any of his classes until he got back. I decided to head to the girl's dorms for some sleep. I was still tired from that incubi's charm effect, so I deserved a rest for today. _Class can wait until tomorrow…_

* * *

 **Tsukune's POV, 20 minutes later**

I was in class, waiting for the bell to ring for the end of school. We were in Mathematics, the one class I didn't like. Ms Ririko freaked me out last year, so I haven't been on good terms with her. The only good thing about this class is that I get to be with Moka. _Oh, Moka._

"Tsukune? Are you okay?" I heard a sweet voice behind me whisper. I turned around to see Moka staring at me, a worried look on her face. I can see her left fang popping out from her top lip, even if it's just barely. "Tsukune, are you having trouble again? If you want, I can help you study." She whispered, blushing slightly whilst pressing her index fingers together. She always looked so cute when she did that.

"Yeah, I'm having a bit of trouble understanding this. I'd like it if you helped me study though, Moka. You always were great at helping me understand math."

"Mr Aono, if you are done talking with Miss Akashiya, then answer this question. What is the square root of 121 x cubed y to the fourth?" Ms Ririko called out, picking me out from the class. I stood up, racking my brain for an answer, but nothing was coming to me. "Time's up, Mr Aono. Now, if you don't stop talking and pay attention, you're going to have to stay for another study session this year." She smirked after she finished her sentence. This had me panicking, and I sat down in my seat. For the rest of class I ended up doing nothing but watch the board, afraid to even look away. When the bell finally rang for the end of school, I stood up, and shuffled out through the doorway.

"Tsukune! Yah-hoo-hoo! How are you today?" I felt a feminine voice say, as I was buried between two yellow mounds. _Gah! I c-can't breathe! Kurumu, you're gonna kill me!_ I was gonna end up dying like this one day… "Hey, Miss Tittie Pie! Let go of Tsukune, you're suffocating him!" Another, younger female voice asked. I could hear Yukari running over and feel her trying to tear me away from Kurumu, failing horribly. "No I'm not, don't worry! Tsukune's fine, aren't you Tsukune?" I heard her ask, and I tried to mumble something, but all that came from my mouth was buzzing. I felt Kurumu squirming when I tried to talk, before a chill went down my spine. _Mizore must be here…_

"Get your hands off my Tsukune, bimbo," her ice cold voice whispered, as I felt her arms wrap around my one free arm. She began to pull, and finally freed me from Kurumu's grasp. I fell on the floor, gasping for air.

"Kurumu, look what you did! Tsukune's red in the face because you wouldn't let him breathe!" Yukari's high-pitched voice pierced my ears, my head pounding from all the pressure. Suddenly, I felt my heartbeat jump, and saw Moka kneeling down to help me up. I smiled, and bashfully accepted her hand. When I got up, Kurumu began profusely apologizing, saying she had no idea what came over her.

"It's okay, Kurumu. Really, I mean it. I just haven't been feeling too well, lately." This wasn't entirely a lie, though. I really hadn't been feeling myself, and I've been craving strange things lately. Tomato juice being one of the cravings in question, though I have no idea why. "I think I should head up to my room and get some sleep. It'll probably be better for me in the long run, anyway," I laughed, as I rubbed the back of my head. I said goodbye to all of the girls, and began walking to the boys dormitory, my head still pounding.

* * *

 **Moka's POV**

Tsukune was acting strangely. He said he didn't feel well, but he looked perfectly healthy. And I could tell he was fine, because his blood still tasted the same since after the Kuyo incident. He didn't have an illness, so I had no way to find out what was wrong.

 _ **You're wondering why Tsukune seems so off, I see? Don't worry, it's normal.**_ I heard Ura's voice announce in my head, causing me to jump.

 _A-are you sure? How is it normal for him to be like that?_ I thought, relaying my suspicions to her.

 _ **It's the vampire blood in his body. It looks as though it's finally starting to awaken and fuse with his. There's too little for it to hurt him, though, so he should be fine, so long as I don't have to give him a second transfusion.**_ She explained this to me, but now I was worried, and I voiced my worries to her.

 _W-wait… what happens if you give him a second blood transfusion? Please tell me something bad won't happen._ My thoughts were speeding up frantically, as I imagined what could happen to Tsukune.

 _ **If I'm forced to give him another transfusion, one of three things will occur. And only one of those is a relatively good outcome. If his blood wasn't reacting so well with ours, he would be dead in a matter of days.**_ My heart stopped at this, before I heard her continue. _**However, from what I can see, there's no problem there. The good outcome is that he'll be unharmed, but will turn into one of us. He'll be a vampire, through and through.**_ My mind began rushing at this thought.

 _Tsukune, a vampire? Could that really happen?_ Ura responded to my thoughts in kind, finishing off her explanation in the process.

 _ **Yes, there's a good chance he could. But there's also a good chance that he'll become something else entirely. If the vampiric blood takes over his by force, then he'll become what's known as a Ghoul. A vampiric, blood-feasting monster, with no mind of its own. He'd degenerate to the basest desires of a vampire, to feed and to fight. No human or monster alive would be safe from him, so we'd have to put him down ourselves.**_ Tears formed in my eyes at that prospect, and my heart stopped once more. Killing Tsukune was a thought that I never wanted to even imagine. If he died, then I'd have nothing left. My first friend would be dead, and I would be left alone again. Kurumu would hate me, Mizore would cry herself to near-death, and Yukari would become detached from us.

 _Th-that can't happen! I-I won't let it!_

 _ **There is no way to tell what will happen, Omote. But if he does turn into a Ghoul, we'd be doing him a mercy by putting him down. Would you want to see Tsukune become something so heartless, so bloodthirsty? This is why I need to protect him, mo matter what. Now that our blood is a part of him, he is my responsibility. If he becomes a Ghoul, he'll be drawn to the blood that created him to further his strength. He'd kill us without a moment's hesitation, and anyone else in the vicinity when he finished us off.**_

 _Is there any way we could stop it from happening? Anything at all? Please Ura, I'm begging you. I don't want him to become something that terrible._

 _ **There is… one way. He'd have to wear a Holy Lock. It's something created by the Dark Lords to seal away the powers of a transforming being. He'd still be able to access the monster energy within him, but he'd never complete his transformation. Not unless the Holy Lock was completely destroyed somehow, and not even S-Class monster energy can destroy something that powerful. If we were to find one, the best chance we'd have would be to either go to the Chairman… or to Father.**_

 _F-father? He'd never help Tsukune. He despises humans, doesn't he?_

 _ **Yes, he does, with every fiber of his being. He would never help a human for as long as he should live. And seeing as we vampires are immortal, it means that it'll be a snowy day in hell before he helps one. But, the Chairman may be different. The boy we ran into, Makoto, I can feel how weak his monster energy is, how strained it feels. He doesn't have full control of it, so he must have been a former human. He seems to have a close relationship with him, and most likely knows about him. That means, he's our only chance.**_

My mind made up, I walked back into the school, despite all the arguing, and began to head up to the Chairman's Office. When I reached the door, I saw Ruby just outside. "Hi, Ruby! How are you doing?"

She turned around, and looked to me, her eyes shining. "Moka! It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm doing well, but I'm really busy. Is there something you need?" she asked, smiling and walking up to me, before giving me a hug. I hugged her back, before pulling away, and asking her my question.

"R-Ruby… is there any way I could talk to the Chairman? It's urgent," I murmured, trying to keep my concern hidden. I didn't do a good job, thought, because Ruby immediately asked me why.

"I don't know, Moka. Why do you need to see him so urgently? Is there something wrong with Tsukune?"

"U-um, I just need to talk to him. It's really important though, so it can't wait," I said, trying to cover up my fears. Ruby simply nodded, and knocked on the large door. Seconds later, a deep voice echoed from the room.

"Enter, Miss Akashiya. I've been meaning to speak with you," it said, and Ruby opened the door for me to walk through. The door was closed behind me, and I looked at the man sitting at the desk in front of me. "Please, sit. I believe we have something in common that we wish to discuss."

I sat down, and began trying to explain why we wanted to talk to him. "Mr Chairman, sir. We, I mean, I, need your help. I wanted to-" he cut me off from there.

"You wish to ask me if I could forge a Holy Lock for Mr Aono, do you not? I know everything that occurs around this school, Miss Akashiya, so you need not worry. I know what Mr Aono is also, simply because I am the reason he is here to begin with." My Mind was running at a mile a minute, trying to process what he just said.

 _Wait… the Chairman is the reason Tsukune is enrolled in Yokai Academy?_

 _ **It seems so, Omote. Apparently, the Chairman has more secrets than he would like to share with others.**_

"Y-yes, Chairman. We – I've come to ask you if you could make a Holy Lock for Tsukune." The hooded man simply stood, and walked past me into a separate room. He walked out minutes later, a strange white necklace wrapped around his hand.

"Here you are, Miss Akashiya. This will have to do for the time being, until I can properly measure Mr Aono's monster energy. Without this, it is almost certain that Mr Aono will transform by the month's end if he suffers another transfusion," he smiled when he said this. It was like he _wanted_ Tsukune to turn.

"H-how do I put it on him? Is there a specific way to do it?" I asked, because I wanted to make sure Tsukune kept his humanity for as long as possible.

"I hope you don't plan on putting it on him before he transforms, Miss Akashiya. If you were to do that, nothing could prepare you for the pain he'll feel as his very soul is locked away into the seal." My heart stopped again, and I was terrified about what could happen to Tsukune if I did that now. But I was snapped out of my horrified thoughts by the Chairman answering my question. "In order to place the Holy Lock on him, you must first take the cross at the end, and hold it upright. Then, you press it to his forehead, and the lock will form to his monster energy as best as it can, searching for a point on his body strong enough to seal it. This is only a temporary measure until I can create a rosary seal for him, so be warned that there is a chance it could break under extreme pressure."

I took the long beaded chain, and gently placed it into my pocket. If what the Chairman said was true, the only way that this would work… would be if Tsukune started transforming into… something else.

 _ **This is our only choice, Omote. If we don't do this for him, then Tsukune will be lost forever. I know you don't want that. And… truth be told… neither do I.**_

* * *

And finally, it is finished! Wow, I had such bad writer's block for this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this finished, but rest assured, I'll be uploading a few more chapters before the end of June. This was a lot harder than I thought it would be for the Tsukune and Moka chapters. And it's just gonna get even worse, considering the fact that I'm tying in parts of the manga with this story. By the way, for those of you who **haven't** read Dreams, Changes and a Vampire by Shadowwolf08, who inspired me to make this story, Ura and Omote are the nicknames that both Moka's give their counterparts in the story. With ura-omote meaning two-faced in Japan, I think it fit them too well to be passed up. Go and check out some of Shadowwolf08's stories, because they are an **AMAZING** writer, and one of the reasons I'm doing any of this in the first place.

And that is officially the end of Chapter 5: Revelations & Two Vampires. I hope you enjoyed this one. Like Makoto said at the beginning, he won't be in a chapter for a little while. Not long, though, but he'll be something **very** different when he returns to Yokai Academy. You'll see in chapter 8. By the way, what do you guys think of the reason why Makoto was forced to wear his rosary? Is it believable to anyone in the fanbase? I'll be reading the reviews after this one, before working on Chapter 6. Speaking of which, here's the preview for Chapter 6: Werewolves & Two Vampires!

* * *

 **Preview – Werewolves & Two Vampires:**

" _K-Kazim? C-could I talk to you?" I asked, trying extremely hard not to stutter._ Damn it! Why the hell am I stuttering? I should be cool like normal, so why aren't I? _I could tell Emiko was rooting for me, but it gave me little to no confidence. I mean, she was a succubus, so she could charm a man into liking her. Apparently it didn't work on Makoto, though, which sucks for her. I wonder where that idiot went anyway… I hadn't seen him for a while now, and I was starting to get the slightest bit worried._

" _Sure, Valix. What's up? Did you wanna ask me something?" His voice was so deep, that my heart began to beat even faster than it already was. I tried to answer, but my voice wouldn't leave my throat, and my face felt flushed. Suddenly, I saw Emiko walking over to Kazim, and began talking to him._

" _Hi Kazim, how are you? Listen, Valix wanted to ask you out on a date, by the cliff. She really likes you, and wants to spend time with you. That okay?" She asked him, my jaw now just hanging._ Emiko! What the actual fuck?! Did you really have to say that?! _In order to try and patch this disaster up, I pushed her away and began talking._

" _Don't listen to her, Kazim; she's just trying to play matchmaker again. I swear, it was nothing that weird."_ Phew… problem solved. _That was; until I heard his next sentence._

" _Oh… so, you don't wanna hang out by the cliffs? Shame… I'd have enjoyed spending some time with you." My heart skipped a beat, and I immediately replied._

" _Wait, let's not be too hasty. I never said that. I'd love to spend time with you, Kazim. I mean, in a way friends do." I tried hard not to blush, but it was a fruitless effort. Kazim smiled, and looked at me, before nodding his head. I bottled up my wanting to jump for joy, and just walked out. Before covering my mouth and screaming into it in the hallway, that is._

* * *

See ya next time, guys. And I'll let you take a stab at what's gonna happen with this next chapter. But for now, VampireLover, OUT! Beam me up, Scotty!


	7. A Little Update

Hey guys, TrueEmoVampire here, with a little update to Kokoa's Love Story. I need all of you to think of a **dark** way for someone to be... killed. This is for the story, and nothing else. It's to more relate to all of you, and well... I want this story to take a darker turn in the chapters to come. This will occur in chapter 9, and I'll leave the credit to people who came up with the idea in the ending of the story. You'll also find out something new about Makoto that I've been constantly forgetting to mention. I'll give you a hint: it has something to do with colored contact lenses, and how Makoto's hair always covers one of his eyes when he transforms.

Things are gonna slow down a bit with this story, seeing as I now have 3 stories up at once, 2 of which have avid readers that want to read them. I'll be checking the reviews for any ideas on the deaths, so kickstart the darker side of your mind so I can get these done faster.

Thank you all!

Oh, and a notice to everyone. I'm officially moving, so there is gonna be a dead silence for a few weeks at the most. For now, just read, review, and I'd love if you dropped a favorite my way./p


End file.
